


Instincts

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: There was blood all around them, painting the snow black under the faint moonlight that managed to pass through the leaves of the trees surrounding the clearing.





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: sadomasochist! Who's better than these two to embody it?  
> Follow me or my tumblr for porn all month! :D

There was blood all around them, painting the snow black under the faint moonlight that managed to pass through the leaves of the trees surrounding the clearing.

There was complete silence in the woods surrounding them, all the animals had wisely fled and hid from their blind fury.

They had been fighting for hours, claws against claws, ripping through fabric and skin, tearing their flesh apart for just enough time to spread more blood on the whiteness around them.

For them it was just another standard fight, trying to kill each other like they always did. But this time had lasted longer than usual, it had turned off any sign of reason or humanity in their brain; there were only rage and bloodlust.

Their breaths were becoming one single cloud between them, their faces so close that their foreheads touched, amber eyes locked into blue ones, teeth bared in a threatening growl. Their hands were clasped together, pushing against one another to subdue their opponent by sheer strength.

They stood still for a while, grunting for the effort, until one of them had enough of it.

Victor head-butted Logan, making him falter and groan, immediately taking advantage to bite his exposed neck.

Neither of them let go of their hold on the other, but Sabretooth had managed to turn the other's vacillation into a fall, overtopping him and trapping him on the sticky wet ground with his own weight.

He bit hard, blood dripping down from his chin while he drank it.

All the excitement of the fight pooled in his abdomen, spreading warm waves through him and feeding his rising erection.

As Victor's smell changed into a more aroused one Logan's dick reacted with a similar reaction, their brain switching from kill to fuck.

The bloodlust didn't go away from neither of them; in fact, as soon as they let go of each other's hands they promptly clawed at their opponent.

The smell of blood and sweat and heat made them desperate for more contact, which came as bites masked as kisses, and scratches as caresses, sticky skin against sticky skin, dicks rubbing against each other.

They licked and bit and sucked, they caressed and scratched and ripped flesh, they pulled hair and grabbed hips, pushing away and pulling closer, only following their instincts and needs.

Their frantic movements, their unpredictable actions, the mix of pain and pleasure, of excitement and bloodlust brought them to their orgasm; their semen mixed between their bodies, a white glint in a pool of black blood.

Their brains cleared from any thought, tiredness and sleepiness taking over where adrenaline faded, and they closed their eyes, snuggling against each other in order to better fight the cold surrounding them.


End file.
